Blind
by Reona-chan
Summary: He couldn't see, couldn't see the look on my face, couldn't see the joy he brought me. And yet, he would smile, absentmindedly - beautifully. Fang/Iggy slash!


**Author's Notes: **Maximum Ride fandom. Hoorah. Just a short, sweet one-shot I thought about during English class (while discussing Artemis Fowl). Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is not mine, it is one-hundred percent James Patterson.**

&&&&&&

There he stood, just out of my reach; with his wings folded behind his back and his hands resting on the railing. I would have reached out if it weren't so inappropriate (after all, he was more or less my brother), and thus, chose to restrain myself instead. His wonderful, light-colored hair rustled only slightly as the wind blew, and I took a sharp intake of breath.

"Someone's there."

It was normal to see the young man whip his head around with the intent to kill instead of indicate that someone was there, and due to the lack of said action, I sighed and realized that he knew it was me.

"It's just me, Iggy. It's just Fang."

_Just_ Fang.

Iggy smiled in a peaceful sort of way, turning his head to look at me – and it was only then I remembered that he was blind. He acted so normally, that I could barely remember he lost his sight. It made me smile back, although I knew that he couldn't see me, either.

"Fang," he breathed my name out, and turned around so that his back was against the railing, his lips still in that formation that formed a smile, "hey."

I walked over to him, and moved to sit beside him. Iggy, obviously, could feel me sitting beside him, and used his fingers to loosely grab the loop of my belt.

"Hey."

I suppose you could tell that I wasn't at all comfortable, but Iggy just looked so tranquil right now that I couldn't quite help it. No, I just _had to _approach him one way or another.

And now, looking at him, I almost felt a little guilty. I could use my eyes to rake over his body as much as I like, and yet he wouldn't fight it, not in the least. Sure, he had the most amazing sense of touch and feel, but as long as he didn't touch my face, he wouldn't know. He never would. In the same way; he would never see the look on my face whenever I spoke to him. Always happy. Always glad.

Iggy moved his fingers to touch my face, his feathery touch causing me to blink. "You okay?" he asked, a concerned look on his fair face. I nodded, knowing he felt me move my head, and forced a smile on my face.

"I'm fine, Ig. Don't worry about it."

The other avian frowned, just slightly, and used the fingers currently on my cheek to tug on my hair a little (I forgot it needed to be cut). "It doesn't sound like I shouldn't worry about it. You're never this troubled, this silent," he said matter-of-factly, and I shrugged.

"It's nothing. Probably stress. Max's been slacking off these days."

There was a fleeting smile on his face, and he removed his hand from my face, much to my disdain.

"How is it?" he asked, lips moving just barely so that I had to strain my ears to catch his voice. At the question, however, I regretted catching it – I had no idea what he was talking about. This was what I hated most, my moments of vulnerability, when I could only sit and stare.

"Is what?" I asked, finally, and Iggy smiled almost mockingly. It was so ironic – he could be so happy, so free; while I was nothing but a mix of hormones, testosterone, and the hardships of having to go with the consequences of falling for the leader of our flock. Of course, it had been nothing but a phase – a crush, something I got over quickly. Max, however, saw otherwise, which obviously troubled me greatly.

"The sunset," Iggy said, like it was the simplest thing in the world, and turned his glassy, blank eyes to look at me, "how is it?"

I was at a loss for words, and my voice faltered just slightly. Iggy was always so artistic, and all those other things. All I was – was _emo_, as Nudge so affectionately teased me with. Because of my musical tastes, my clothing style, my hair-style. She said it was all 'emo'.

"Erm." Normally, I didn't stutter. Didn't stutter at all. But this time, I couldn't help but. How could I describe a freaking _sunset_?

"It's nice. The sky's all orange, yellow, purple.. the sun's a huge.. round.. yellow thing," and I sighed after saying such. Iggy seemed to find this amusing, and nodded; his grasp on the loop of my belt a little tighter now. "Why're you asking?" I finally added, seeing Iggy's emotional face contort slightly in slight – _sadness_?

"Because I can't see it anymore. I can barely picture it, Fang," his head turned to face me once more, and his free hand lifted so that it could touch my face.

"I can barely.. I can barely picture you, too."

His fingers dotted along my skin, his touch sensitive; feeling all the grooves, all the rough and smooth edges.

"I can see you physically. I can see your shape, your face-structure."

I found myself slowly leaning into the touch, listening to him speak about his troubles. Perhaps he needed someone this time.

"But I can't imagine how your eyes would sparkle when you smile, how your face would contort in horror when you realize something disgusting.. how you looked when Max kissed you.." Iggy trailed off, and I grasped his wrist only slightly.

"Ig, are you alright?" I asked, and saw the light-headed boy's lips press against each other. He let a smile cross his face, before replying, bluntly and almost sadly.

"No."

Iggy's smile grew, and he shook his head.

"No. I'm not."

His hand left my face, and he turned his head.

"I haven't been, for a while now."

At this, I felt a stake drive through my heart. I had been so busy worrying about myself, that I barely noticed Iggy's distress..

"Ig, you can tell me what's wrong. Just like when we were kids," I said, unconsciously moving closer to him, feeling our knees brush against each other. Iggy, silently, shook his head.

"No. I can't."

My eyes blinked once, twice, and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. He seemed to be the least unphased, however, and only rested his head in the crook of my neck.

"I can't, Fang. You and Max are.. well, together, right?" I felt my heart constrict at his words, and shook my head. Max would kill me if she found out, but I just didn't feel it anymore. Not anymore.

"Ig.." I whispered, rocking him silently, so unlike me – yet what did my personality have to do with any of this anymore? Iggy was all that mattered – all that I cared about right now. "Ig, is this what all this is about?"

A distinct, almost-mewling sound escaped Iggy's lips. Whatever happened to the happy, carefree Iggy, who everyone could only laugh with? He was breaking, now, in my arms – because of me. Probably because of me.

"I think," Iggy murmured, and he blinked those blank eyes of his. I held him closer, tighter, protectively. I was doing what Max should be doing, comforting the members of the flock. A part of me was glad I was the only one Iggy trusted enough to do this sort of thing, and a part of me felt awful because it was my fault, in the first place.

"Oh, God, Fang.. is it real, or are you just messing with my head?" he asked, finally, some sort of frustration displayed on his face. I winced inwardly, and sighed.

"I don't know, Ig. But.. I don't feel _it_ anymore. For Max."

Iggy stirred a little.

"Not as much as I used to."

His wings fluttered a little, and I smiled only softly, at the reaction.

"Sweet," Iggy said, in his regular, light-hearted; care-free manner. I felt a grin appear on my face, and nudged the top of his head softly. "Does this mean..?" I asked, hoping that somehow he felt the same way – somehow I would get the chance to do what I wanted. Even if it was just this once, even if it was just –

I was cut out of my mental monologue when Iggy moved a little closer.

He really was a genius.

"Fang, will you –"

I almost laughed at his hesitance. I pulled away only slightly, looking as the blind boy's figure was illuminated by the golden yellow of the sun – almost causing a halo. _Ironic_, I thought to myself with a smile, _Maybe Iggy really is an angel._

And then, I took a picture of the moment – hoping to freeze it, keep it in my mind; hopefully forever. Filing the picture away, I smiled.

"That's why I'm older."

And just as Iggy was about to open his mouth, I pressed my lips against his.

And then, as the sunset paved the way for night, and the moon took the place of the sun, a kiss was shared.

And, God, I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
